The Lost Ones
by MishaCollinsAngel
Summary: Ashley is an ordinary girl living her normal life. Or so she thinks. She is walking to her apartment one day when a strange man walks up to her and grabs her. He tells her that he is The Doctor and that she is very important. When she goes into the TARDIS, she sees some Superwholock people. Join the adventure to find out who Ashley really is and to find Sam, Castiel, and Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

Chapters will be kinda short but enjoy!

Chapter 1

The streets were crowded with many bustling people trying to get to their morning jobs. Ashley tried to ignore the people bumping into her sides and shoving her sideways into other people who then deside to hate her guts. She shoved her headphones in angerly and turned on Pompeii. She walked down the sidewalk to her job. Ashley worked at Starbucks but she really just wanted to get away from it all. Go with The Doctor from Doctor Who or be a consulting detective with Sherlock and John or be a hunter with Sam, Dean, and Castiel. But she knew very well that they did not exist.

She pushed open the doors of Starbucks and smelt the scent of coffee and snacks. She saw her friend Elizabeth behind the counter taking a short mans order. Ashley slowed down for a minute as she looked at the man. From the back he looked exactly like John Watson from Sherlock. Shut up you idiot, she thought to herself. She kept walking to the back of the room to the door that leads to the counter. Ashley tried like crap not to look at the guy but it was so hard for her.

She made it to the back without making eye contact with "John". She went to Elizabeth. When her friend turned her blond curls almost hit her in the face. She saw her freckled face and dimpled smile. Ashley smiled back at her so it wouldn't seem awkward.

"Dude put your hair up or you'll get your rapunzel hair in everyones orders," Ashley explained to her.

"You know me! I HATE putting my hair up! Its like torture!"she said as she punched her in the shoulder. Ashley laughed and looked over at the man. She froze and stopped breathing. When she saw his face, her expression probably went blank. His face was exactly like the bloggers. The brown eyes, the yellowish hair. But he looked... younger? Jesus, she thought. He smiled at her as he took the two coffees from Elizabeths hands. She tried to smile back but she probably looked like a mental retard. He turned around and walked out the door and then he turned the corner. Just like that he was gone. Now she would never know if it was John or not but she was determined to find out.

"B-be right b-back Liz," Ashley managed to get out. She had only just gotten to work but she had to find out. She jumped the small door leading to the counter instead of simply going through it. At that moment, she was a rebel. She flew out the doors and and threw her head around the corner. Her red hair smacked someone in the face who was passing and she apologized to her. She sprinted down the streets of New York City looking for this man. But then a thought came to her head. Its going to take more time to find him because of his shortness. He won't stick out that well, she thought. Now if he was as tall as Sammy, well, that's a different story. He would definetaly stick out then. But still she sprinted down the street trying to find a short brown eyed man with two coffees.

She must of ran a mile or two before she started to give up. What am I doing, Ashley thought. She moped back to her job on the corner and saw Liz standing on the steps. She had a confused and worried look on her freckled face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"she yelled as she grabbed her shoulders and shook her like ragdoll.

"I... I thought I saw something," she said as she looked at the ground.

"You need to go home and relax. Your seeing things again!"Liz exclaimed to her. She grabbed her purse and jacket and handed it to her. They hugged and Ashley went back to her apartment.

But this is where things started to get even crazier.


	2. The Lost Ones Ch 2

Chapter 2

Ashley walked down the street with truck loads of other people to her apartment. She was a little dazed from her expirience of a two mile run looking for a short man with two coffees in his hands. She then thought about the thought she had before. He looked smaller, younger. Not like she had seen him before but from his height on the TV from his height in real life, he looked smaller. Now this made her think. He looked smaller and younger.

How odd, she thought.

Ashley had her headphones plugged in her ears as she listened to her music. She kept strolling down the street when she could now see her apartment building. She walked a bit faster now and kept looking over peoples heads to see if she could see tiny John. But Ashley knew very well that that was not going to happen. She looked down at her phone to change the song and when she looked back up she saw something. A man who looked about 6 foot with spikey brown hair and a straight face with brown eyes was coming straight for her. Ashley looked at him and he looked right back at her. But when he strode by her,he grabbed her upper arm and twirled her around so that she was facing the same way as him. Her mind boggled as she tried to think of what was happening. He looked oddly familiar. Jesus I'm stupid, she thought. This man looked exactly like the tenth doctor!

"Don't look so alarmed. Act normal like nothing is happening right now. I'm The Doctor and you are a very important girl," he muttered to Ashley. After he said that, Ashley felt like she couldn't stand up. She was walking down the street with The Doctor! The real Doctor. He had to be real. He looked exactly like him in his tenth/eleventh regeneration( since everyone always forgets about the war doctor, the tenth doctor is pretty much the eleventh doctor) and he even had the scottish accent.

She didn't say anything after that since she was in shock. They passed multiple people looking at them like they were father and daughter and that Ashley had just done something wrong which then proceeded to the grounding part. But that was not what was happening.

They went into an dark ally and went to the very end where standing there was a blue police telephone box from the 1950s. The Doctor let go of her arm and he opened the TARDIS door and strode in. She went in after him and closed the door behind her. She turned back around to see the beauty of the inside of the TARDIS. The console was even better then she thought it was. Flashy buttons and levers all around. She even saw the big red button right in the middle of the console. Sitting around the console were other people. She knew these people from shows. These people were from Sherlock and Supernatural! But there were only 2 of them. Dean was there and John Watson. But those two looked younger and smaller.

They looked like they were both 14 years old.


	3. The Lost Ones Ch 3

Chapter 3

Ashley rubbed her eyes to see if she was seeing things. But she wasn't. They were actually there. But they were smaller and younger, too.

"You… you're smaller," Ashley mumbled silently. Dean looked up from the floor to show her a frown on his face.

"What do you mean you're smaller?" he said stubbornly. "We're only 14! What do you expect?" While she was looking at Dean and his pouty face, she saw The Doctor out of the corner of her eye shaking his hands as if saying, don't bring it up. Ashley marched over to him and stood face to face with him.

"Why are they smaller?" she whispered through her teeth."What did you do to them?"

"Nothing!" he said angrily. "I picked them up when they were little!"

"Why would you pick them up when they were little?!" Ashley yelled back. "Don't they have family back there?!"

"Well, yes, but I agreed that I would help them find their lost friends and family!" he shouted. Ashley's face went from angry to calm and she nodded at The Doctor.

"Who did they lose?" she asked.

"Well, Dean lost his little brother Sam, John lost his older brother Sherlock, oh, and Dean also lost his angel Cas."

"Awwww, he calls Cas his angel?"

"No, Cas is actually an angel. An angel of the lord to be exact." Ashley was puzzled for a moment but then decided to let it go and to believe it.

"So do you know where they are?" she asked.

"No but I think I can Locate them on the TARDIS," The Doctor answered." It's also very important to find them all since Sam and Sherlock could die and Cas could be turned into a weeping angel." When she heard this, she flinched.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Well, Cas fell from Heaven and lost his grace. But since he found Sam and Dean and lived with them, he was fine. But then one day, he just vanished. If an angel is alone for too long, lonely and cold and sad, he could turn to stone. This is how the weeping angels formed. The angels who fell and lost their grace were alone for too long and turned to stone. Eventually after they have turned to stone, they lost their form and turned into the weeping angels who cover their eyes and have jagged teeth and long, sharp claws." Well what a lecture that was, Ashley thought in her head.

"Well why am I here then?" she asked." It doesn't seem that you need me here."

"You are a very important girl, Ashley," he said to her. He gently put his hands on her shoulders." You are very important. You are here to find out who you truly are."

"Umm, I know who I am perfectly well," Ashley said." I am Ashley May Vetren and I work at Starbucks and live in an apartment. I live in New York City and love fandoms."

"That is who you are right now," The Doctor said. "But that's not who you really are."

"You're crazy, Doctor!" Ashley blurted out. The doctor still had his hands on her shoulders but now he was eye to eye with Ashley.

"You are Ashley May Vetren and you are a Timelord."


	4. The Lost Ones Ch 4

Chapter 4

"There is no way that I am a Timelord," Ashley muttered."I'm not like you! I'm not smart as crap either!"

"Oh, there is a way that you are indeed as smart as me," The Doctor said. He gave her a smile and then started to tell her about how she is a Timelord. Apparently, some Timelords forget that they are a Timelord when they regenerate. This is exactly what Ashley did. She was amazed that she had all this knowledge in the back of her mind and that she didn't even notice it.

"Wow," she answered after The Doctors speech.

"Hey, are we leaving soon or are you two just gonna sit there and talk about Timelord crap?" Dean pouted.

"Yes. We have to leave immediately!" The Doctor said excitedly. He left Ashley on the steps of the TARDIS and flew around the console pressing multiple shiny blue and red and green buttons. He got to a red lever and pulled it and the blue box was making the VWORP VWORP sound. "I have a good idea of where Sherlock could be, John!"he shouted over the multiple noises that the TARDIS was making.

"Really? Where? Where is he?" John said as he scampered over to The Doctor.

"He is with Moriarty," he said.

Sorry for the short chapter.


	5. The Lost Ones Ch 5

Chapter 5

The room was dark and hollow like. It was as if he were alone with the dark spirits of his childhood. But he wasn't paying attention to that right now. He had his eye on Moriarty and the scars and bruises he had from him. The pain that Sherlock felt right now was unbearable. Moriarty asked him a question but he answered it in a non-smart way. He got mad with him and pulled out a knife and cut his right side badly. He was tied to a chair at that moment but now he was sitting in a cage in a dirty old… basement? Sherlock wasn't sure where he was at but he knew it was a place where no one, not even his brothers John and Mycroft could find him. Moriarty was sitting in a chair in the corner watching him with the blade in his hands. He was still alive but he was weak. Very weak. Sherlock wasn't sure how he was still alive since he lost a lot of blood. He put his hand to his side and winced. He pulled it back and his hand was red. When he looked back up from his hand, Moriarty was standing up.

"I'm going out. You've become boring. I have people watching the house so don't even try to escape!" he yelled at Sherlock, his index finger pointed at him. Moriarty went up the steps and when he opened the door, light came in. He hadn't seen light in a few days since he had been captured by Moriarty and his crew. The door shut behind him and the light was gone with Moriarty. Sherlock crawled to the very back of the cage and lay down. His black curls went in front of his blue eyes. He closed them as he felt a tear run down his cheek. He curled up in a ball and fell asleep to the sound of silence.

An hour or so later, he woke to the sound of someone banging on the cell bars.

"Rise and shine, freak!" he heard Moriarty's voice say. He sat straight up and saw the figure at his cage."Did you have a good nap, detective?"Sherlock didn't answer to this so he wouldn't get knifed again.

"Why am I here?" Sherlock asked.

"The only reason you are here is because nobody likes you and nobody cares for you."

"John and Mycroft care for me," he mumbled.

Moriarty laughed at this."Care for you? They don't like you! They pretend to!"

"Shut up you brat!" Now when Sherlock said this, everything went dead silent. Moriarty frowned at Sherlock.

"I'm the brat? You're the brat here!" Moriarty yelled as he started to unlock the cell door. Sherlock's heart stopped. This is the fifth time he had to come into the cage. He scooted back till his back was against the cement wall. Moriarty came closer into the cage and shut the door behind him. I need to stop making him angry, Sherlock thought. Moriarty was right over him now. Sherlock gulped and curled into a ball with his forehead on his knees and his hands on his head. Moriarty said nothing but he kicked Sherlock once on his ankle.

"Jesus," Sherlock moaned.

"Hmm, I wonder what would happen if I hit you with this," Moriarty said. Sherlock looked up and saw a club like weapon in his hands. He quickly went back into his ball. There was a thump on his head and then everything went black.


	6. The Lost Ones Ch 6

Chapter 6

The TARDIS landed on the cement in the basement. The Doctor poked his head outside of the wooden box and gasped at the sight he saw. He could see a chair in the corner with rope on it and some smears of blood. The whole basement was covered in dust and spider webs. It was dark but he could make out a cell in the other corner of the room. The cell bars were rusty and old like they had been there for centuries and inside the bars were spots of blood everywhere. And then he could make out a figure. A small figure with curly black hair. Sherlock, he thought.

He put his head back in the TARDIS and gestured for Ashley to come. She came running down the steps and they went out of the police box, shutting the door behind them.

"Jesus," Ashley whispered.

"Come on. Over here," The Doctor said, walking slowly over to the cell. He put his hands on the bars and looked in. Ashley came right behind him and looked in, too. They saw Sherlock, lying on the floor with a line of blood going down his side. Then they saw blood running down the side of his head. He was definitely unconscious.

"We need to get in there and rescue him. Who knows how long he's been there," Ashley mumbled. Then they heard the sound of footsteps coming from over top of them. Those footsteps were coming right towards the door. "Hurry!" The Doctor got out his sonic screwdriver and pressed the button in the middle. It buzzed to life with a blue light on top. He pointed it in the direction of the lock and it broke open. He quickly opened the door with a creak and scampered inside. He bent down next to Sherlock. The Doctor mumbled something that Ashley couldn't hear and then he hauled Sherlock into his arms. He had one arm under Sherlock's neck and the other under his knees. But right when he got out of the cell, the door to the basement opened letting in a stream of light. Ashley and The Doctor were frozen in plain sight. Moriarty was halfway down the steps when he saw them bolt into the TARDIS.

"Hey, come back here!" he yelled. Moriarty sprinted down the steps and banged on the doors of the blue box. "Give me back that freak!" But he was too late because the TARDIS was teleporting to space.

Back in the TARDIS, Sherlock was resting on the floor, unconscious. He had some sort of blanket or towel on his side and head to stop the bleeding. John was sitting next to him, criss- cross- applesauce.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" John asked sadly.

"Well, he was whacked pretty hard, but I think he was already knocked out for a good hour," The Doctor said. "So he should wake up any minute." John nodded and proceeded to wait for his brother to wake.

"Who are we going to save next?" Dean asked.

"We are going to save your younger brother, Sammy," The Doctor said with a smile. Dean nodded and continued to fiddle around with his blade.

A few minutes later, Sherlock's eyes fluttered open and he saw John.

"John?" he asked quietly.

"Sherlock!" John yelled happily. Tears came to Sherlock's eyes and then he immediately wrapped his arms around his younger brother.

"It was terrible! I missed you and Mycroft so much!" he sobbed.

"It's okay, Sherlock," John whispered. "I'm here now."


	7. The Lost Ones Ch 7

Chapter 7

Everyone thought that Sam was taken by someone like Lucifer or Crowley. But they were wrong. Sam was not kidnapped, or dead.

He was lost.

But he was not alone. He had heard strange russeling in the bushes, and a voice that said follow me. He did turn around once, but fell to the dirt when he did, for right behind the bushes was a black eyed women with long curly brown hair. She had on a blue striped sweater with blue jeans and sneakers. She didn't come for him, no. She stood there, or it stood there, watching him with its soulless eyes. He backed up slowly on his palms and stood back up. Sam stared at her, trying not to look into her eyes. Sammy couldn't stay there anymore. He whirled around and ran. He ran and ran and ran. He felt like he had been running for an hour. He finally stopped in his tracks and fell to the ground. He was breathing heavy, holding his tiny hand on his chest, feeling it go up and down. He lay back and looked up at the sky. The only reason Sam was here right now was because he ran away from his brother and the angel. He had gotten into a fight with Dean and he got mad and went to his room. He decided to end this, all this fighting and yelling at each other. It had been going on ever since their father had died. Dean got depressed, and soon after that, he got angry and yelled at Sam for no reason sometimes. But then they found Cas, and Dean's life went sideways. He became better when they found Cas next to their door. The gradually brought him in, and soon after that, they called him their brother. Dean still yelled at his younger brother sometimes, but this time, it was a serious fight. He ran away, jumped out the window, and sprinted for the woods. But when he was jumping out the window Castiel came in to talk to him about Dean, and Cas saw Sam's hair going out the window. He didn't yell though, he just sprinted to the window and hopped out after Sam, running as fast as his legs would take him. He could see him, just a few feet ahead of him. He didn't know how far they had run or which way the house was, but he had a faint idea. Castiel finally caught up with him, but Sam must have heard Cas behind him and made a sharp turn to the left while Cas attempted to jump for him. But when Sam veered, Castiel missed, and face planted into onto some rocks and twigs. Cas quickly looked up and looked back and forth, but there was no sign of the pipsqueak. ( Sam was younger then Cas at that time so he was a lot smaller.) He knew he went to the right, but there were so many ways he could've gone that it was impossible to know which one it was. He looked all around, at the tall trees and the tiny creatures and the shrubberies. He tried to remember which way he had come from, but his mind went blank, fo all he could think about was poor Sammy. Castiel knew that Sam would never find his way back in time, and neither would he, for he was as lost as his younger brother was.

Castiel suddenly got scared. Fear was pumping through his veins. He hit the ground with a THUNK and looked down at the dirt floor beneath his body. He new the legend of what happens to fallen angels if they get scared, lonely, and nervous. They would slowly and painfully become one of them. Castiel would become a Weeping Angel any day now, and he couldn't do anything to stop it.


	8. The Lost Ones Ch 8

Chapter 8

The Doctor fiddled around with the controls on the console.

" How odd," The Doctor mumbled.

" Why what's wrong?" Ashley asked.

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it.

" What, what is it?" Ashley demanded.

" He... he seems to be on the move."

" Who? Who is?"

" Sam." They both watched the detector on the console, watching the small red dot on the screen move throughout the zone that he was in. The Doctor left the detector and slammed some buttons and levers down as he landed the TARDIS.

The TARDIS landed with a VWORP VWORP, and The Doctor told Ashley and Dean to come. They stepped outside of the TARDIS and looked around for any sign of him. They moved around about the blue box, searching for a small boy in a plaid shirt. But then in the distance, there was a faint cry. A scream of a small boy.

Sam did a high pitched scream when he looked back and saw the demon on his heels. He could hear it trying to grab at his collar on his shirt to lift him up high off the ground. At that thought he sprinted faster. As he was running it sounded like he could hear more footsteps, but they were coming from the side of him. He then heard a small cry. A cry that said his name. It was coming from the right side so he cut the demon off and ran to the right. Sam heard it growl from behind him. He heard the scream again but it was closer this time. The yell got closer and closer until he could finally see 3 figures, One was a tall man with a bow tie and a tweed jacket. The other was a woman with fiery red hair with jeans and a shirt that said Doctor Who on it. The last was someone he new. It was his older brother, Dean.

" DEAN!" Sam cried happily.

Dean's face grew a smile but it quickly turned into a horrified a face as he screamed, " Sammy, behind you!"

It was to late to turn around, for he was already off the ground. He came face to face with the black eyed woman and he screamed. Another hand came in contact with his mouth. The hand covered his mouth and he was forced to go into silent mode.

" Stupid brat," the demon said. " He just doesn't learn."

" Let him go!" Dean yelled.

"Oh I'll let him go, after I kill him!" Dean couldn't stand seeing his tiny brother in the hands of a demon. He started to sprint for her but was quickly cut off by the demon screaming, for Sammy had bitten her hand. She dropped Sam as he ran for his brother. Dean thought they were going to hug each other, but instead, Sammy went past his brother and grabbed his hand.

The Doctor yelled, " Run!" and they all sprinted to the TARDIS. They sprinted through the woods and into the TARDIS, locking the demon outside.

Sam looked up at Dean, his face flushed pure red.

"I... I'm sorry for running away," Sam said nervously. " It was an accident-"

" No," Dean cut him off. " I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just get so mad sometimes and... it's hard." They embraced each other in a hug and then turned to The Doctor.

" Cas is nearby," The Doctor said. " He was just a few miles away. I'm surprised you two didn't find each other."

" Yah'" Sam said. The Doctor pulled a lever and they were teleporting. They landed and Dean went out first. He poked his head out and gasped, for he had seen a sight that was horrid.


	9. The Lost Ones Ch 9

Chapter 9

Cas was scared and in pain by the stone that was on his body. It had gone from his feet to his whole legs to his whole left arm and his right hand. It was also on his back and his stomach. He was stuck in the same exact place for days and he couldn't stop it, for everyday that passed, he got lonelier. The stone started to build up once again and now it was up to his chin. It slowly crept up his face But when he saw that blue box in front of him, he knew that it would be to late.

When Dean saw Cas, all stone and motionless, all he could do was cry. This angel was what turned his life around. This angel is what made him laugh more. This angel made him care more. But now he was gone. He stood in front of the statue of his brother, and cried. He hadn't cried in years since his father died. Dean collapsed to the floor, his head on the legs of the angel. Sam came out with Ashley, him holding her hand. Sammy saw the statue and then his older brother broken down on the ground. Ashley tried to get The Doctor to come out, but he shook his head like he knew exactly what would happen.

All Castiel could do was stare. Yah, Cas was still Cas, only in statue form. He could still hear and see but he just couldn't speak or move. He saw his younger brother Sam and his older brother Dean, crying at the base of him. He couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't stop it at all. All he could do was wait. But suddenly he felt like he could move his fingers. Then his whole hand. What is going on? he thought.

" Dean, look!" he heard Sam say. He heard Dean gasp and go back to Sam taking his free hand and intertwining it into his. Cas could move his legs now and his back and arms and stomach. His head was finally free. He could move everything again. He looked over at Dean and mumbled his name. Castiel tried to walk over to him, but he fell forward. His legs were wobbly. Dean and Sam caught him and lifted him back onto his feet.

" Cas," Dean said, and he wrapped his arm around him, while the other arm pulled Sammy in. They did a three-way hug and then went into the TARDIS. The Doctor was standing at the console but he wasn't frowning; he was smiling. He knew that this would happen.

Later that day, The Doctor returned Sam, Dean, and Cas to their home and then put Sherlock and John back into 221b.

"So are you going to drop me back off at my apartment?" Ashley asked.

" Well," The Doctor started. " I was hoping that you could travel with me now."

"Yes!" she yelled. From then on, Ashley the Timelord and The Doctor traveled with each other all throughout time and space.

The End

Thanks everyone for reading this. Sorry for the short chapters. This was my first fanfiction so don't judge me. Thanks again! :D


End file.
